


Breaths in the Dark

by SiderealV



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiderealV/pseuds/SiderealV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain and SIC enjoy some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaths in the Dark

Harsh ventilations filled the darkened habsuite, offset by the occasional twang of metal on metal when hips missed a beat. The captain’s servos clutched at the berth, his pedes braced shoulder-width apart to tilt his aft up, offering better access to the mech laboring at his back.

"Hmnh—!" Rodimus tilted his helm back and pawed at his own crest, digits curling about his own facial kibble as his jaw went slack with pleasure. The speedster’s sleek valve stretched to its limit as powerful strokes lit up every internal node, each push upward rocking him onto his toes and coxing wordless exclamations from his vocalizer. Rodimus buried his face against his arm as a deep thrust set him hitching up across the berth despite the hands steadying him. "Auh, frag!"

Everything stilled.

Groaning, _languishing_ in unfulfilled need, he drew one leg up to rest his knee against the berth and arched back. The hiss of steam escaping from his freshly flared plating almost —almost —masked the appreciative sound from behind at the view this new position afforded.

"Are you hurt?" Ultra Magnus slid a servo up to rest in the small of the others backstrut.

To anyone else, the mech’s tone would have seemed as neutral as ever; unaffected. The captain of the Lost Light was hardly “anyone,” however; the almost imperceptible dip in register gave him away. The way the enforcer’s thumb swirled in small soothing motions across Rodimus’ hip, the heat that blasted off his larger frame spoke volumes. And the slight quaver of uncertainty that edged his voice, a sound only _he_ got to hear? The signs were as clear as the flames emblazoned across his own chest. He favored his lover with a smirk and a pointed wiggle.

"Mnh… _You’re_ gonna be hurting if you don’t mov—Hn!”

Digits played across his spoiler, silencing the smaller mech effectively; thank Primus his second-in-command was too prudish to ever use this tactic outside of the berthroom. His calipers cycled down hard, and Rodimus belted out a moan. In the stillness, he could feel his own lubricant oozing out from around Magnus spike. Full. He was so very full; there was no room left inside for more. A slick trail of mixed lubricant and transfluid spilled down the belly of his own neglected spike to add to the growing puddle beneath them. He shuddered as large fingertips dragged slowly back down the length of his backstrut.

"Rodimus."

Ultra Magnus’ tone skirted the line between reverent and disapproving, and then even Rodimus couldn’t be sure whether he was being worshiped or scolded. He wasn’t sure which thought revved his engine more, either.

"More… please," his vocalizer spit static as he crooned earnestly; the go-ahead the other had been waiting for. Always so careful, this one. So attentive, and accommodating, so perfect, and oh, it had been an absolute shock to discover, as much as it was a delight. An open-mouthed moan tore from his throat as his second happily obeyed.


End file.
